Cross the Line
by peace.n.love.021
Summary: Tonights the night to cross the line, baby won't you be mine? Booth and Brennan dancing, Angela scheming, John Legend singing, the usual fun B&B romance with a lil Hodgela tossed into the mix. T rating is just to be safe. Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1 The Evening Begins

_Dr. Temperance Brennan is in her usual position on the forensic platform,__ intently examining what appears to be a random pattern of micro fractures__ on the anterior portion of a human radius._

_Angela Montenegro enters the scene, quickly swiping her security clearance and dashing onto the platform._

**Angela**: Bren, it's almost 7:00, shouldn't you be getting over to Booth's soon? You promised me you two would practice and you only have one more day!

**Brennan**: _(while still focused on the bone in front of her)_ I am fully aware that you and Hodgins are getting married in two days Ange, I just have to identify the cause of these micro fractures and then I will leave I swear.

**Angela**: Not good enough sweetie, the 400 year old skeleton will be here for you tomorrow but you are leaving now. _(Angela starts pulling Brennan's arm, finally getting her full attention)_ It's time to throw off your lab coat, grab that CD I burned for you, and dance the night away with Booth until you are positive you won't be clumsily falling over each other like you were yesterday.

_Brennan carefully lays down the radius before following Angela's lead, _

_clearly not in the mood to argue with her friend._

**Brennan**: Okay Angela I'll leave right now but I told Booth I would stop and get some Thai before coming over.

**Angela**: That's great sweetie, make a whole night of it, just don't forget to bring the CD I made for you, you two have to practice to the right song and please, try to have fun too. It's not every night you get to dance with a caring, sweet, hunk of an FBI agent whose crazy about you.

_Angela hurries off the platform as she says these last words,__ not waiting for Brennan's combative reply to her insinuation_._ Brennan shakes her head as she watches her friend dash off, but a small smile plays at the corner of her lips._

_She takes off her gloves and unbuttons her lab coat as she walks quickly to her office.__ After hanging her coat neatly on its stand, she grabs her purse from her desk and__ a CD in a clear case is exposed beneath. _

_The camera zooms and lingers long enough to reveal the title inscribed on the CD in neat, girly handwriting-_

Bren and Booth's Song

_Brennan grabs the CD and shoves it nonchalantly into her bag before leaving the office._


	2. Chapter 2 The Evening Progresses

Thanks for reading :) if you got time, send a review, they are greatly appreciated!

O disclaimer: I do not own Bones... But you can't blame a girl for dreaming right?

_

* * *

_

_Seeley Booth's apartment door flings open to reveal a smiling Dr. Temperance Brennan, armed with a plastic bag bulging with Thai food containers and a gorgeous, ice blue dress that is covered in a clear, protective wrap._

**Booth**: Hey Bones! I honestly wasn't expecting you to leave the Jeffersonian before nine or ten but I'm glad you're here, I'm starving!

**Brennan**: Actually, I was planning to get more work done but Angela made me leave, she is very determined to for us to practice this dance and get it perfect for their wedding.

_Booth interprets this as if she would rather be back at the museum working and is simply being forced against her will to spend the evening with him. He becomes defensive._

**Booth**: Well of course she is, she just wants everything to run smoothly Saturday, and you awkwardly tripping up the steps is not part of the plan… You know Bones, weddings and marriages are a big deal to most people, even if you and your rationality think they are just archaic rituals.

**Brennan**: _(clearly a bit hurt by his words)_ I know that Booth and I really do want Angela and Hodgins to be happy and if they think that marriage will make them happy, then I am behind it completely. Furthermore, if I am to be entirely honest, I have given the matter much thought and I have decided that in today's society, for mainly legal reasons, a wedding , more importantly, an official marriage license would be highly beneficial to both parties in a committed, monogamous relationship.

**Booth**: Wow Bones… I can't believe you just said that. I think I might really be a good influence on you!

_A huge smile spreads across Booth's face as he says this, and it is soon matched by a smaller, yet equally beautiful smile from Brennan as she tilts her head up to meet his gaze. The moment between them passes and they settle onto Booth's couch and start to divvy up the Thai food between them, laughing and bickering like usual as the camera fades._

_Booth is in the kitchen, just finishing washing their plates from dinner, when Brennan emerges from the bathroom, now wearing the dress she was carrying earlier. She looks absolutely stunning; the dress fits her body perfectly and the satiny ice blue makes her skin glow and her eyes appear even larger and more beautiful. Booth turns to look at her and almost drops the soapy dish in his hands._

**Booth**: Bones… you are… you look… _(He is clearly at a loss for words and his inability to control his attraction for his partner angers him)_ Never mind, wait, why the hell are you wearing that?

_The look in Booth's eye when he first saw her did not escape Brennan's quick mind. It was a look, unlike most, that she knew the science of well enough to decipher. A look she once explained to a certain blonde, flirty FBI agent. A look of pure attraction. _

**Bones**: Calm down Booth, it's just my bridesmaids dress for the wedding. It is relatively long so Angela told me I needed to practice the dance while wearing it so I would be comfortable with it... oh and with the heels on too. _(She lifts the bottom of the dress, exposing silver, strappy, 6-inch heels)_

_Booth is not pleased about the heels at all; they make her long legs even longer and her captivating eyes almost level with his._

**Booth**: Okay fine, wear them, whatever, let's just get started. _(he holds his hand out to her, but resists making eye contact)_

**Bones**: Oh wait a minute; I have to put on the song Angela wants us to dance too.

_She runs over to her bag and takes out the copied CD, then places it in Booth's player and turns up the volume._

**Booth**: Wow, she made you a specific CD and told you exactly what to wear and everything? She really planned this out…

_Booth sounds more nervous about what Angela's dedication to a plan might mean than impressed by her organizational skills. Brennan chuckles at Booth's apprehension and slides easily into his muscular arms as the first notes of the song fill the room…_


End file.
